Eleanor King
Spoiler's Ahead!!! " - About Eleanor King is a main character and protagonist of The Academy Curse. She is the daughter of Victor Richard and Margot King; the friend of Charlotte Walker, Dylan Everhart, Samuel Walker, and Roselyn Moreau; and the eventual girlfriend of Spencer Young. Eleanor is a member of the King, Eloi, and Richard family. Early life Eleanor was born August 31st, to Victor Richards and Margot King. She never knew her father but she was quite content with her quiet life with her mom, who was always caring and her best friend. Throughout the series Season One In "Pilot", Personality "She's a fighter and she's angry, which is exactly what we want. She just needs to know how to properly put that anger into the fighting." - Charlie about Elle Eleanor is an independent girl who tries her best to stay strong in hard times but it isn't always easy when she is quite weak. While physically not too strong, she is has a feisty heart and she will do anything to protect the ones she cares about. She quickly learns to put her fears behind her and fight to protect herself and the people she loves. Problem is, the one thing she's afraid of is losing more people she cares about and this might prove difficult. She seems to be quite the optimist even after everything that's happened, but she is also quite naive. Physical appearance Eleanor is well-known for her beautiful blonde hair, heart-shaped face, full lips and ocean-blue eyes. She's petite and not very tall, standing at 5'2. She wears casual clothes and whenever she has her blue amulet in her possession, she wears it around her neck. She doesn't really wear much makeup, having a more neutral look with light colors and tones. Relationships Spencer Young The two became friends and he helped her through everything, staying by her side even when he was afraid for his life. The two developed into having obvious crushes on each other but they wouldn't admit it, even going on a double date and pretending to still be friends. They eventually begin to date. Later on, Elle begins to doubt their relationship and when the council tells her to stay away from him, she has to decide if it's worth losing him. She uses Sam to cheat on Spencer and while she fears it was a mistake, she thinks it was for the best to make Spencer want to stay away from her because she wouldn't be able to stay away from him. Spencer finds out from Kat and is very upset with Elle, no longer wanting anything to do with her. Charlotte Walker "I won’t let you fall." "I won’t let you fall either." At first, Charlie is very hostile towards Elle not wanting her around and making that clear. Only when Charlie kills Liam to save Elle does their relationship begin to change. Charlie continues to be rude, even threatening Elles life multiple times, and she continuously tells E lle that they're not friends. Despite claiming to hate her, Charlie saves Ellles ife. She trains her at the orders of Bea, which results in some bonding, but when Elle mentions Charlies mom, Charlie injures Elle. Charlie seems to be acting civil at first but then she begins to torment Elle even more after becoming jealous of Elle and Nate's relationship. Meanwhile, Elle gets ahold of her moms diary, making her suspicious of Charlie because of who her mother was. When Charlie becomes possessed, Elle notices something is wrong because Charlie was acting nice to her. But later, Charlie threatens Elle and makes her upset, causing Elle to lash out and injure Charlie. Elle joins with the others to bring her back after they discover what's going on, Elle realizing first because of the stories in her moms diary. Charlie begins to be nicer to Elle after this, allowing the girls to develop a friendship. Elle tells Charlie about the diary and the two conspire. Elle uses magic and Charlie begins to worry about how she did it without learning the spells. Charlie invites Elle to a girls night at the club, where the two seem to be getting along well, until Elle witnesses Charlie kill a man. Charlie then kidnaps her again with Sam to keep her quiet. She tells her the truth about their parents and who killed Veronica. Later, Elle manages to convince Charlie to go to her mom to get answers. They get detention but use their jewels to escape, revealing the power the two have together. They go on a double date with Luke and Ace. By the end of the first season, they're friends, agreeing to never let each other fall. In the next season, they're still close. Samuel Walker Sam was always nice to her, flirting with her on occasion and Elle always fell to his charms, gaining a crush on him. But, she stayed away from him in fear of Kat. Sam hints in the next season that he likes her too. She uses Sam to cheat on Spencer and while she fears it was a mistake, she thinks it was for the best to make Spencer want to stay away from her because she wouldn't be able to stay away from him. Other relationships Eleanor King and Katherine Leroux (enemies) Eleanor King and Nathaniel Glass (enemies/siblings) Eleanor King and Dylan Everhart (friends) Eleanor King and Jeremy Cruz (friends) Name Greek for "bright, shining one." Eleanor is an English version of the Provençal name Alienor. In and out of fashion since the early 1900s, it made a comeback in recent years. Well-known Eleanors: Eleanor Roosevelt; "Eleanor Rigby" (Beatles song). Trivia She was born on August 31st. Her friends, and everyone else she knows, calls her 'Elle'. - People closer to her (like her mother) call her "Ellie", but people like Charlie and Kat use this to taunt her. Her mother died on her birthday. Spencer is the first boyfriend she's ever had, also her first kiss. She has a blue amulet that enhances her power. She is one of the only witches who could use magic without a spell without practicing. Behind the scenes Appearances Pilot Quotes Gallery